


I'm So Sorry.

by dwarfelephant



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Also fluff, Angst, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Gang leader Derek, Gangs, It's not full on, M/M, Mild Smut, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Pining Derek, Rival Gang - Freeform, Sad Ending, Sorry Not Sorry, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwarfelephant/pseuds/dwarfelephant
Summary: A melancholic, bittersweet breakup story.





	I'm So Sorry.

Stiles was having a rough day. His car broke down on his way to work, which resulted in an earful of shouting from his boss with a side lecture on why employers shouldn’t hire omegas, and most importantly, that he was fired.

Although he wasn’t surprised, Stiles didn’t hesitate to scream at his boss through the phone and ensure that he was never going to be hired again. Angrily pressing on the stupid red button, Stiles slammed his hand on the hood of his run-down car and cursed the gods above.

The omega pulled open the car door and sat down in the driver’s seat, contemplating his options as he bit on his nails nervously before mentally chastising himself. With a mental groan, his slim fingers began to type the all-too-familiar numbers that he swore he would never call again.

  
“Hello? Stiles? Are you okay? Do you need me t-” At the sound the alpha’s gravelly voice, Stiles realized that he probably wasn’t making the best choices.  
“No, actually, I think I’m realizing that it was very, very stupid of me to call you. I’m really sorry for bothering and I hope you’re doing alright.”

  
“Please don’t hang up.” Derek’s voice pleaded, but Stiles had already pressed the red button and was starting to block the number, even though he would most likely unblock it at one in the morning as he cried and watched Netflix. Cursing himself, Stiles started to wonder why he had called his ex-boyfriend to begin with. Because he missed him? No, not that Stiles tried to convince himself.

However, after thinking about the ten-second call for ten minutes, Stiles realized that he did, in fact, miss Derek and that nothing could change that.

Especially because they were mates.

  
And wolves mate for life.

 

—————————————————————————————

  
Three Months Earlier…

“You know you drool in your sleep, right?” Stiles teasingly asked as he kissed Derek’s nose, wanting his alpha to wake up from his deep slumber.

  
“You know its seven in the morning and you should probably leave me alone, right?” The alpha replied, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

  
“I wanted to talk to you, love.”

  
“All I hear are lies, you just want to annoy me to death.”

  
“Maybe that too.”

  
Derek looked up at his mate and couldn’t help but smile because god, he loved Stiles more than anyone could ever imagine. The omega smiled back and threw the covers over the both of them, relishing in his alpha’s scent mixed with his. Derek’s arm reached for his waist, and he was pliant as his mate’s arm pulled him towards his chest to cuddle. Stiles turned around to face his mate and peppered his face with small kisses, aching to do more. As if sensing what his mate wanted, the alpha kissed Stiles deeply before throwing the covers off of them.

  
The omega’s eyes widened as the incandescent light his eyes, but he quickly relaxed as he watched his mate pull off his shirt. It felt as if Stiles would never get over his mate shirtless, and he hurriedly reached down to the hem of own his shirt to pull it off, whining when Derek’s hands held his wrists in place.

  
“That’s my job, baby.”

  
Stiles was breathless as his mate pulled off his shirt, a small gasp escaping him when Derek started to kiss his neck. The omega’s fingers easily found their rightful place in his mate’s hair and a loud moan escaped him as the alpha pushed his hips forward to grind on the omega.

  
“You look so good for me, I bet you want your alpha, hm? Want this inside of you where it belongs don’t you, omega?”

  
“Yes, yes please, Derek I need it.”

  
“I’ll give you anything you want Stiles, anything. Just ask for it and I’ll give you the world, I’m always going to take care of you.”

  
“I need yo-”

  
“Derek.” Isaac’s loud voice coming from the other side of their door made the alpha’s head snap up, a low growl escaping him as his mate whined loudly.

  
“Alpha. Don’t leave, please.” The omega pleaded with golden eyes, all too familiar with the following events. His alpha looked at him with sad eyes.

  
“Derek, a rival gang just made a hit on one of our own. We need to take protective measures and then secure our territory.” Isaac’s nose wrinkled at the scent of arousal coming from the gang leader’s room, and he couldn’t help but feel awkward as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

  
“I’ll be at the meeting room soon.” Derek replied with a long sigh, not wanting to see the disappointed look on his mate’s face. That wasn’t necessary, however, because the omega slid from underneath him and went to the bathroom, his face stoic.

  
“Stiles, I’m really sorry. I’ll try to make it back as soon as possible, yeah?”

  
“Yeah.”

  
—————————————————————————————

  
Present

 

“Well look who came back.” Stiles almost flinched at the man’s creepy voice, but he tried to keep a straight face as the jazz club owner started to approach him.

  
“I thought I really lost you when you left with that big, strong, alpha of yours. I guess he wasn’t enough, was he?” Finn said, almost too close as he teased the omega further.

  
“That’s enough chiding to last me a lifetime, Finn. I’m pretty sure I don’t have to explain why I’m here.” Stiles huffed in an annoyed tone, wondering just how he ended up in this situation to begin with.

  
“No, I know why you’re here. Your pretty self came to beg for a singing spot at ‘The Swing’ in Downtown because you somehow went from pretty woman to poor kid, again. Or am I wrong?”

  
Stiles stayed silent, and that was all Finn needed as the owner rambled on about what days to some and at what time, and whether or not to bring something modest to wear or something scandalous. Keeping everything in mind, Stiles left the jazz club feeling as if the weight of the world was situated right on his chest. Well, at least I have a job now, the omega thought as he chuckled dryly and drove home. The entire drive back, the omega noticed a black vehicle trailing behind him, but paid it no mind as he merged onto the freeway.

Once he exited the freeway and the vehicle was still following him, though, Stiles started to become worried. It’s not Derek’s. It’s not Scott’s. It’s not Isaac’s. It’-

  
Stiles’ thoughts were interrupted when a gunshot rang through the air, and it was with total dread that Stiles realized that the car belonged to one of Derek’s rival gangs. Pride be damned, Stiles called Derek, panicking when the call went to voicemail. Well, he should know how it all ended, right? The omega thought darkly as he fought the urge to laugh hysterically and cry at the same time. The small beep was the only signal that the omega had to start recording his final message.

  
“Derek. I know I should probably be more worried about how to get out of this whole mess, but I’m a scrawny little thing, I most likely have no chance anyways. I just want you to know that I love you, and that I didn’t leave you because you weren’t enough. It was just this life, this dangerous, dangerous, life that I couldn’t fathom ever being in and-”

The omega sniffled, trying to contain his tears as the heard the car following him speed up “I want you to know that it’s okay. They’re gonna fucking kill me, but I’m so happy I spent time with you and I’m sorry for everything I did because I didn’t mean to make you sa-”

A scream escaped his throat as the back window shattered, and Stiles pressed his phone’s red button. His alpha didn’t deserve to hear his mate die.


End file.
